THE LONG DARK TWIGHLIGHT OF THE SOUL
HE LONG DARK TWIGHLIGHT OF THE SOUL Chang Yung-fa had been in the fields that day, just as he had been in the fields of Sing lung for his entire working life. He had looked up as the deafening unearthly sound broke over him, and almost imediatly dived to the soft dark soil as the strange white aircraft swooped dowm upon him trailing fire. When he looked up the noise was finished and he could see a large ugly black scar in the ground that stretched before him until it disapeared into a boiling cloud of black smoke shot through with flame. Yung stood their mouth agape at the site, something he had never expected to see something he could not understand. He turned and he ran.......and ran until he could no longer see or hear anything of the awful site he had just witnessed. He sat on the high hill above the village and looked in the direction of Nanching over 150 km away, as he sat and waited, he was good at waiting, or so the other villages said, he thought he saw a flash far off to the east,......no, nothing was there..........again..... this time not so far off but still far away.....too far for him to walk so no business of his. whilst he looked to the east a light like the sun appeared over Nanching, too bright to look at and lasting seconds before it went away, leaving a mark on his eyes that would not go away no matter where he looked. Yung was fasinated by the changing cloud before him.......how it moved in the wind how it seemed alive in the sky.......how beautiful it really was As night came he walked sheepishly back to the village, he was ready for the scorn that they would pour upon him. He had walked away from the terrifiying site whiist others had gone towards the danger.........he was a coward and they knew it.............but noone cared no-one seemed to notice. All he could hear where snippets of conversations...........It was a white painted foreign aircraft............there was a war going on..........yes yes it had blue white and red circles on the wings.............the doctor had seen the crew, both dead........the party was going to talk to the people that night.........the doctor had seen the crew 1 had survived........ it was a Russian aircraft, no it was British, no no no it was American........every one had an opinion and they where all differant. He moved slowly through the village until he came to the bar on heavenly peace street and went inside, he sat and waited for the news to come on tv but nothng happened........it was dead. The owner put on the Radio, as me moved the dial back and forth Yung heard foreign voices talking but nothing he could understand........then a thin reedy voice.......a voice he could understand, it was talking of throwing back the foreign attacks and dire warnings of vengance to " THE TRAITORS TO THE SOUTH ", it spoke of cities destroyed to the east and of British aircraft coming from the sea, it told of how great China was and how it coold never be beaten. The mood in the bar was already sombre and now it became icey. Quickly Yung left before he caught the eye of the local police. He went home to his small two roomed house,.................. it was cold and the electricity was off again ............................................ he had no candels.